Advent Calendar 2012
by Ameeba
Summary: An advent calendar with Thranduil, Elrond and their children. Each day to Christmas a new Chapter will appear :) Rating for coming chapters, for language. AND NOTICE THE CHARACTERS! IT WILL BE SOMETHING BETWEEN THOSE TWO. If you don't like, no need to read.
1. 1

**A/N: Hello! I know I haven't posted in a while. But now I'll share a Advent Calendar which appears everday from this day to (finnish Christmas) 24.12. Writen by me and my bestfriend Lenni!**

**ENJOY! Ps. On tumblr too:** elvenlords(.tumblr . com )

* * *

Elrond looked at the letter Erestor had given him earlier that day.

_Lord Elrond Half-Elven of Rivendell_

_Sender; King Thranduil of Mirkwood_

Elrond stared quietly at the yellow paperpiece in his hand. Why would the Elvenking send him a letter? The elven lord was quite suprised. He carefully opened it, and read through it.

The sons of Elrond entered the room.

" What have you got there, Ada? " Elrohir smirked. Elladan gently hit his brother.

" Stop grinning, idiot! " he whispered.


	2. 2

"A letter from the King of Mirkwood…" Elrond answered calmly as he glanced at the twins.

"From the Elvenking? Oh my…" Elrohir smiled. "We haven't heard from him since your last argue.. What does he want?"

" 'Rohir!" Elladan hit his brother gently again, frowning. "Show some respect…"

"King Thranduil invites us to Mirkwood…" the elven lord answered ignoring Elrohir's last comment. "He wants to celebrate Christmas together."

"Really? Well what do you know…" Elladan was interrupted by his brothers question;

"Well, are we going?"

Elrond nodded quietly as he read the letter through once again.

The twins glanced at eachother, and Elladan snickered quietly;  
"Well, it's going to be an interesting Christmas!"


	3. 3

They arrived to the borders of Mirkwood at dusk, the forest was darker than before. The great Shadow of the West had fallen upon the Elvenking's realm, and brought strange creatures of darkness to the once birght and beautiful forest.

Two guards approched the trio.

"Who are you and what brings you here?" asked one of the guards.

"We're the Elvenking's old friends, and we recived a letter from your King" Elrond answered calmly, ignoring the fact that the guards were pointing their arrows at them.

"The Elvenking hasn't informed us of any guests." the taller one of the guards said and frowned. "Can we trust them, Remil?"

The darkhaired, shorter one glanced at the three strangers and shook his head.  
"I'm not sure, Cathal… We don't want to make another mistake. The Elvenking is still upset about the fact that you let the dwarves go." he murmured the last sentence.


	4. 4

**A/N: So sorry for publishing this so late! (at eve)**

* * *

"Gentlemen, put your weapons down." a dark hooded character said quietly as he approached the guards, who hesitantly glanced at each other.  
"These elves are meant to celebrate Christmas with the Elvenking, not end up as the feast." He continued and smirked slightly.  
Elladan's and Elrohir's faces light up, and the twins glanced at each other.  
"Wonderful to see you, prince Legolas." Elrond bowed.

The elves chatted light-hearted and sang many jolly songs as they made their way towards King Thranduil's halls.

"This way, gentlemen." Legolas smiled, and opened the doors to the throne room. " Adar nin, we have guests. "  
"Who are they? Come in, fellows." the King answered smiling.  
"It's a pleasure meeting you after all these year, Thranduil. " Elrond said as the elves of Rivendell entered the throne room.  
The King wrinkled his nose and glared at the dark haired elven lord.  
"You." He said with a cold tone in his voice.


	5. 5

**A/N: Answere to the rewive question, Elves celebrate Christmas a family holyday, when that whole family gets together, eat, talk, sing, give presents and has a fun time together. (In our oppinion)**

* * *

Elrond frowned slightly and sighed.  
"I knew it, I'm not wanted here" he mumbled.

Thranduil ignored the dark haired elves comment and glared at the young ones.  
"Legolas I need to speak to you, _in private_" the King of Mirkwood said and Legolas escorted the guests to a common room where they could wait. The prince walked to the throne room.

"I can't believe that you invited _him_ here" Thranduil said and you could tell he was annoyed and angry.

"Ada, you're being childish. Could you just let it go, for once?" Legolas asked and glanced at his father.

Thranduil sighed deeply and massaged his temples.  
"Do you even know what he did…"

"I don't want to hear and I don't care" Legolas interrupted his father calmly. "Just try to behave yourself."

Thranduil gazed quietly at his son.  
"Alright." he agreed.


	6. 6

Legolas and Thranduil walked to the guests who waited on them in the common room. Thranduil faked a smile and said;

"Legolas will escorte the twins to their room and Elrond… Please follow me"

Legolas left the common room with the twins. Elrond stood slowly up and didn't say anything, just followed the blond haired elf.

"We don't want to disturbe you, Your Highness. We'll leave as soon as possible." Elrond said calmly, as he followed the Elvenking down the aisle.

The Elvenking took a deep breath, stopped and said;  
"No, you're not disturbing us" he glanced at Elrond.

The dark haired elf glared at the King.  
"Don't do this, Thranduil.. I know you." he said calmly. "I know that face. You don't want me, nor my sons to be here."

"I promised to Legolas, you know how important he's to me" Thranduil said and sighed. "We could try to begin of a clean table" he suggested.


	7. 7

"As you wish, your Majesty." Elrond replied and smiled slightly.

"Please, call me Thranduil. No need to use the title." the King said and opened the guestroom's door and gestured to Elrond to enter the room. "Hopefully this room is to your likings."

Elrond entered the room quietly, glancing at the King. The elven Lord of Rivendell walked across the floor to the balcony doors, opened them and stepped outside.

"Such a beauty… It's a pity that the creatures of darkness, henchmen of the nameless Shadow of the West run wild in your kingdom." he said and glanced at the Elvenking. "Are you sure you want us to stay, your Highness? Are you finally ready to forgive and forget?"

Thranduil stood there beside Elrond and viewed over his realm.  
"Aye." he sighed and glimpsed at the dark haired elf. "I ask you to stay, Elrond. It'll be good for both of us to start over."

Elrond smiled and leaned against the railing.  
"I agree. We've been fighting for too many years now, my dear friend." he sighed, frowning. "I've missed you, Thranduil."

Thranduil faced the lord of Rivendell, put his arms around him and held him in his embrace. "I've missed you, too. I'm so sorry for everything."

Elrond buried his face in the taller elves shoulder and breathed in the familiar scent of woodland flowers and honey. After a while Elrond lifted slowly up his face, and looked deep into the Elvenking's blue eyes. Thranduil smiled, leaned closer the ebony haired elven lord and their lips met in a gently kiss.


	8. 8

Legolas walked slowly down the aisel, towards the guest room that the twins would share. "I'm actually quite surprised that you actually came to Mirkwood"

"Why not?" Elrohir asked and followed the prince and Elladan glared at his brother.

"It's a long time ago since we saw you" Elladan said.

"Well, I didn't think that Lord Elrond would willingly come to Mirkwood..." Legolas explained calmly and opened the guest rooms door and gestured to the twins to enter the room. "I'm sure you don't mind to share the room"

Elrohir laughed and smirked. "Well... I guess it's okay" Elladan said and sighed and steped in side the room.

"Oh come on, princess. We both know you love to sleep beside me when the nights is long and cold" Elrohir teased his brother. Legolas chuckled quietly and shook his head. Elladan sighed deep and sat down at the bed.

"Though, it's nice to see you Legolas. How're the things here?" Elladan asked and straighned his tunic.


	9. 9

"Ada has been restless. The nameless Shadow troubles him." Legolas sighed, frowning. "He doesn't eat, nor does he sleep. I can only hope that the companionship of Lord Elrond will soothe him."

"And hope that they won't fight again." Elrohir murmured.  
"'Rohir! Behave yourself, for once!" Elladan glared at his brother.

"I'll leave you two alone." The prince of Mirkwood smirked.

Legolas shook his head as he left the room. He quietly walked down the aisle, towards his own room. The Elf was lost in his thoughts, and he didn't notice the dark haired male who was leaning against the wall, before he spoke.

"Is this how you greet your guests, Ernil nin? By ignoring them?


	10. 10

The prince winced, and glanced at the stranger. A heartbeat later his face lit up, and his eyes sparkled when he recognized the dark haired male. With two leaps he found himself in front of Aragorn, and he put his hands on the man's shoulders.

"It's wonderful to see you, Estel!" the Elf said.

Aragorn smiled and put his right hand on Legolas' shoulder.  
"It's a pleasure being here, mellon-nin. It's been too long since we last met."


	11. 11

It was a very long time ago since the two had seen each other so they agreed to go to Legolas room and talk.

"Take a seat." Legolas nodded gestured at a armchair in the corner of the room. "Would you like some wine?"

"Yes please" Aragorn said, smiled and sat down. The blond haired prince went after a wine bottle and two glass and poured the wine. "Thank you"

Legolas took the other glass to himself sat down and sipped the wine.

"How's things been lately? I've heard that you've been hunting orcs with your brothers." the prince glanced at the male. He sipped some more wine, and smirked. "And there has been rumors going around, Estel."

"Rumors? What kind of rumors have you heard?" Aragorn asked surprised and sipped of the wine.

"That you fancy a young Elleth." Legolas grinned.

"What!?" Aragorn asked, he didn't know what the elf was talking about. The prince nodded slightly. "Your brother's said that."

"Legolas" Aragorn said slowly and sighed very deep. "How many times must I say, you can't trust what they say" Legolas smirked slightly, and sipped some wine. The man shook his head and sighed again.


	12. 12

The kiss surprised the dark haired lord, he couldn't get the familiar scent of woodland flowers and honey and Thranduil's lips from his mind. When they broke the kiss and Elrond looked at the golden haired King questioningly. "Is this only for comfort?"

Thranduil shook lightly his head "No mellon-nin. But you see what has been troubling me a long while" and looked at his relam. "I don't know what to do anymore"

Elrond frowned and put his hand the Elvenking's shoulder. "The darkness will not endure."

"Trust me." Elrond said quietly.


	13. 13

Thranduil sighed a bit and smiled to the the dark haired.  
"I'm really gald that you rode here" the king said and then frowned after a while. "Why did you in the first place come?"

Elrond blinked and swallowed.  
"You sent a letter to me" the dark haired walked to his travel bag and took the letter and gave it to the King.

The blond haired Elf read the letter through many times. The King frowned and said "I didn't write this"


	14. 14

Elladan sat at the guest rooms bed, his brother walked restlessly in the room.

" 'Rohir can you please stop that?" Elladan asked when he followed his brother with his eyes.

"I'm not tired, haven't anything to do and I'm hungry" Elrohir said and looked a his twin. Elladan frowned and sighed.

"Why wouldn't we go and seek the kitchen and feed you?" Elrohir's face lit up in a huge smile.

"You know me too well, my dear brother" Elladan stood up and the two dark haired Elves begun to seek the kitchen, they found it after walking by it five times.

"Food!" Elrohir said happily and grabbed a pie and few appels and begun to eat.

"Your much worse than a hobbit" Elladan murmured and shook his head. Elrohir searched through all the cabinets and walked to his brother.

"You seem somehow tensed, you need a glass of this" he said and had a wine bottle in his hand.

"That's the Elvenking's, we can't drink it like that" Elladan protested.


	15. 15

"Chill" Elrohir said and poured wine in two glass, and gave the other to his twin.

They drank their wine glass. Elrohir grinned widely, he noticed that his brother begun to relax.

"Shall we play a fun game?" Elrohir asked and grinned.

"What game?" Elladan frowned slightly.

"A drinking game" Elrohir said and smirked. Elladan shook his head slightly.

"We really shouldn't even be here, 'Rohir."

" 'Ella come on! Please" Elrohir nearly begged and leaned closer his brother. Elladan rolled his eyes, and sighed.

"Alright, but only a few glasses wine." Elrohir grinned and they begun the contest.


	16. 16

It was morning in Mirkwood. The Elvenking was early on his feet, he had walked through his realm and enjoyed the first sunbeam. He went and knocked lightly on a guest rooms door.

"Good morning" Elrond said smiling when he had opened the door.

"Would you want to eat breakfast with me?" Thranduil asked and the dark haired nodded and followed after the King to the kitchen. When they entered the kitchen they saw two dark haired Elves passed out on a table.

"This can't be true" Elrond said and sighed. "I'm so sorry Thranduil"


	17. 17

Elladan woke up he had a headace, he slowly opened his eyes and saw a quite angry Elrond. He shooked Elrohir awake and angrily whispeared;

"I knew this wouldn't end well" Elrohir frowned and then saw what had made his brother angry.

"Good morning Ada and King Thranduil" Elrohir said and yawned.

"It's not that good anymore" Elrond commented and looked at the two and the messy table. "What were you even thinking?"

"Ask him" Elladan said and glared at his brother.

"I was hungry and then we found some wine" Elrohir bagun and Elladan iterutted him saying;

"You found and then you wanted play a game" and he rised slowly up from the table.

"I'm so sorry I'll clean the whole kitchen. I'm so sorry King Thranduil" Elladan apologized and bowed. A smile appeared on the Elvenking's face.

"No need of apologizes Lord Elladan, come and join us for breakfast" Thranduil said and added;

"And the wine's is meant for be enjoyed in good company"


	18. 18

Aragorn opened slowly his eyes, it was already morning and he noticed that he had fallen asleep on the couch. The Elf prince had fallen asleep besides the human.

Legolas murmured softly, and yawned. He wrapped his arms around the dark haired one.

"Good morning."

"Good morning" the man answered with a smile. "Did you sleep well?" he asked and couldn't be without smirking.

"Aye" the prince mumbled and smiled slightly. Aragorn yawned and moved slightly so he sat more comfortable and looked at the blond haired prince.

"Are you hungry? Should we go and eat breakfast?" the prince glanced at the human.

"A bit, but it's good here. I don't want to move" Aragorn said and looked at the Elf prince.

"Lazy bastard." The Elf smirked and stood up.

"Admin it Lassë, you loved it" Aragorn teased and stood up to and raced with the Elf to the dinning hall.


	19. 19

Everyone sat around the breakfast table eating, they smal talked little to each other.

"We should bake gingerbreads together" Legolas said out loud what he thought on. Elladan smiled.

"That's a very good idea Ion nin"

"Look, Aragorn! I made a gingerbread Narsil! " Elrohir said very proudly and Aragorn rolled his eyes. Elladan snickered quietly, at his brothers gingerbread.

"I made King Thranduil's Elk" Elladan said and had cut out a gingerbread that actually looked like an elk. "Does it got a name?"

"I call it Myrtle." Legolas snickered quietly.  
The Elvenking shook his head. " No, dear, Elladan. It doesn't have a name, yet. "

Elrond snickered and looked at the King first and then at the children, all seemed to enjoy this.

"Estel, what the fuck is that?" Elrohir asked looked at Aragorn's gingerbread.

"It's Ada" Aragorn murmured.

Everybody burst out in laughter.


	20. 20

They sat around the table later that evening. They enjoyed good company and tasty foods, including the gingerbreads they had made.

_"_It's wonderful that you two don't fight any more." Elrohir said. "It was stupid of you two to argue for decades whether or not it was Adar's fault that King Oropher died."

It became dead silent in the room. The Elvenking bit his lower lip, and stood up.

_"_Excuse me._"_ He said and left the room quietly.

_"_Thranduil, I'm so sorry… _'_Rohir didn't mean anythi-_"_

_"_You could have saved King Oropher, but you didn't._"_ Thranduil interrupted Elrond with a cold tone in his voice.

_"_We both know that's not true-_"_

_"_He died right in front of your eyes, and you didn't do anything._"_ the Elvenking glared at the dark haired one. _"_You could have saved him, Elrond. In fact, you could have saved whole Middle-Earth if you had forced Isildur to throw the Ring in the fires. But you didn't, and now the Shadow rises again._"_

_"_So it's my fault now, is it?_"_ Elrond frowned.


	21. 21

"Who else? It's your fault!" Thranduil said and Elrond begun to get angry.

"Why must you always blame me!? There were many others too" Elrond said and massaged his temples.

"You were closee to King Oropher" Thranduil said and had raised his voice and glared coldly at the dark haired.

"No I wasn't! Gil-galad was nearly at his side" Elrond said and walked back and forth in the King's room.

"Gil-galad" Thranduil snorted. "He couldn't even save his own ass" both were silent a while.

"Since we met I haven't heard anything other than about Lindir. Lindir did that and that and did you know that he..."

"Lindir? How do he even relate to this?" Elrond interrupted Thranduil.

"You were so busy with Lindir that you didn't attend to the rebuilding after the war" Thranduil said.

"Busy doing what? Thranduil, I tried to help you and your realm, but you didn't accept my help." Elrond muttered angrlily.

"You didn't help! You didn't offer a hand, all what I heard was that cursed name, Lindir" Thranduil and glared at the Noldo.

"All I wanted to do was to spend time with you! I like you" Elrond said he had lost his temper and stormed out from the King's room.


	22. 22

" 'Rohir you shouldn't mentioned that" Elladan said after a while. The four young sighed at the same time.

"Did you honestly think they wouldn't fight?" Aragorn asked and looked at the elves.

"I didn't know the Elveking was that sensitive, and I thought that they had already forgot that old fight.." Elrohir frowned slightly.

"'Ro! Show some respect!" Elladan hit his brother.

"I knew that you two would mess things up, one way or another." Estel murmured. Legolas didn't want to take part of this so he sat silently.

"Two?" Elladan asked and frowned at the dark haired man. "I'm not responsible of what 'Ro does"

"Silence! I don't want an other fight" Legolas said and sighed. "We must figure out how to get those two to finally get over it"


	23. 23

They sat around the table silently and thought how they could get two stubborn lord's to leave the past behind. They sat very long time thinking, suddenly Elrohir got a idea;  
"We could lock them in the same room"

"Are you sure?" Legolas asked and looked at Elrohir.

"It's quite big risk" Aragorn commented.

"I think we should try it" Elladan said after a while the others nodded.

Legolas and Aragorn went after King Thranduil and told him to wait in the guest room, the King didn't know what was going on. Elladan and Elrohir escorted a while later Elrond to the room. The two lord's galred at each other and the twins shut the door quickly.

"Let us out!"


	24. 24

Elrond sits down at the guest rooms bed and sighed. The King glanced at the dark haired and asked;

"What did you mean by that you like me?" Elrond looked at the blond Elf.

"That I like you. I and Lindir had never "something going on" " Elrond explained.

"Well I thought so" the Elvenking said quietly and looked down.

"Is that why you're angry at me?" Elrond asked carefully. Thranduil nodded slowly and a little smile appeared on the Half-Elf Lord's face.

"We have been very foolish" Elrond said and got up from the bed and walked beside the King. Thranduil put his hands around the dark haired and said;

"I'm so sorry Elrond" the Elf Lord hugged the blond and said;

"I'm very sorry too" Thranduil lifted Elrond's face up an looked at the dark haired.

"I like you too, a lot" they kissed tenderly and then laughed.

"Please let us out now" Elrond said and was close to the door.

"We can't celebrate a family Christmas with us locked in here" Thranduil said and after a while the door opened and they were greeted with big smiles and a hug.

"I knew that letter would work, Las" Elrohir said and smiled happily.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you VERY much! Over 5 389 views! Me and Lenni want to thank you all for reading! And we wish you a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year 2013!**


End file.
